


Best Part

by cherrybyes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybyes/pseuds/cherrybyes
Summary: "Zoro!" Luffy calls out to him. "Let's kiss!"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	Best Part

"Zoro!" Luffy calls out to him. "Let's kiss!" 

Zoro chokes and opens his eyes. It's midday, the ship is (mostly) quiet with only sounds of feet shuffling aboard the deck and intermittent shouts from Luffy messing around. Not that it mattered to Zoro, he could fall asleep anywhere, anytime if he wanted to. 

"What?" He asks his captain, "Why?"

"Because!" The younger boy answers him. Luffy makes his way towards Zoro and before he can get off the floor so Luffy doesn't sit on him, the dark haired boy is three times faster than Zoro in this situation. 

Luffy straddles him, putting his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Zoro is wide awake now, his eyes almost falling out of his head at the sudden change in situation. 

"No!" He says and tries to push Luffy off of him but in doing so, his arms just go to rest around his waist. 

"Why not?!" Luffy groans, "It seems interesting." 

Zoro chokes again, "Why are you asking me then? Ask one of the others." He tries not to look Luffy in the face, fearing blood will start rushing somewhere or anywhere. 

"I did!" Luffy informs him, "I asked Nami and she told me no so I asked Sanji and he told me go away he only kisses ladies and Usopp told me come to you so here I am." 

Damn that long nosed idiot. 

"Why do you even want to do," Zoro swallows, "that?"

"I heard Sanji ask Nami for one," Luffy crinkles his nose and all Zoro can think is so cute. "I don't know what it's like. I saw Shanks and Makino do it once," he stops to think, "I don't remember actually. Shanks covered my face and kicked me out." 

"I'm not going to kiss you Luffy," Zoro tells him and he becomes aware of the position they are in again. Luffy managed to get even close to him, their chests almost touching and Zoro finally looked at him. 

Big, dark brown eyes met his, full of hope and eagerness. He's even pouting. His bottom lip juts out and Zoro almost gives up. He does, he really does want to give the younger boy what he wants, but he thinks of the consequences. His feelings for his captain. Monkey D. Luffy who saved him, Roronoa Zoro. 

"Why noottt?" Luffy groans at him, "Why won't Zoro kiss me? Does he not like me?" 

Zoro thinks he can cry. I love you so much it hurts me. 

"Because," he begins to reply, "You do that with someone you like. You know, if you both like each other." He emphasises on the word 'both'. Zoro fears for his own life at this point. 

"I like Zoro, does Zoro not like me?" Luffy's eyes get even bigger, his voice beginning to sound sad, as if he's going to cry. 

"I mean like how people like each other," Zoro is so flustered at this point he knows it shows on his face. His cheeks feel warm and his chest and everywhere feels wrong. "Like relationships. That kind of thing." He begins to turn his head, to turn away from the boy staring at him. Then he notices there's no one in sight. It's only him and Luffy. He swears he feels someone watching them but there's no one.

"Yeah so?" Zoro snaps his head back to look at Luffy.

"Why won't you kiss me, aren't we together?" 

Zoro blinks at his captain. He's at a loss for words and his mind is blank. "What." Is all he manages to choke out. 

"I thought we were… that you were mine… Did Zoro not know?"

Aren't we together...aren't we...you were mine… the words reply in Zoro's mind.

He gives up. He snaps out of his reverie and like the cogs and gears in his brain begin to turn again, he brings Luffy's head closer to his and his eyes fall to his pouting lips. 

"Yeah," Zoro says, "We are." Then their lips touch.

Zoro kisses him softly at first as out of the two, he's obviously the one with some experience. He doesn't rush it, scared that this was all a dream. 

They pull away almost immediately, Luffy's familiar shi-shi-shi laugh filling the silence. 

"That wasn't so bad." He looks at Zoro and smiles, tightening his legs around the older boy's waist and rests his head on his shoulder. 

"No," Zoro fixes his arms around Luffy to pull him closer, "It wasn't." 

"I like Zoro," Luffy starts, "He makes me feel like home." 

The green haired man doesn't answer him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it please leave a kudos and even a comment to make me feel happy thank u sm


End file.
